Looking Back
by Trisken Leigh
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SINDHURA! A young girl visits platform nine and three quarters on her way to her first year at Hogwarts! But along the way, she meets some new people...!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot, the world, the characters, or any other aspect of the series Harry Potter written by J.K. Rowling.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SINDHURA!**

**I LOVE YOU!!!**

* * *

**Looking Back**

**A One Shot For My Best Of Friends, Sindhura**

The bustling crowd surrounded the eleven-year-old Sindhura and she lost track of her mother.

"Mom! Mom!?" she cried out over the roaring of the trains.

"Sindhura? Sindhura?!" she heard her mother's shouts. Finally, she emerged from the pool of people and embraced Sindhura. "Don't stray off!" she commanded. Who had said _she_ had strayed off? Maybe it was her _mother_ that had wandered away. But Sindhura decided against arguing with her mother and dropped the subject.

Then, at that moment, a tall man with glasses and a mop of messy, jet black hair approached them exclaiming, "Padma! Long time no see!"

"Harry? Harry!" They hugged, and Sindhura realized who this man was. It was the infamous Harry Potter! Wow. She had only ever seen pictures of him in books and newspapers. His wife stood beside him, her radiant red hair rolling down her back, and her three children standing at her feet.

"Hi! I'm Lily Potter!" introduced the smallest one. She continued speaking while the adults talked overhead. "What's your name? Are you going to Hogwarts like Albus and James?"

"My name is Sindhura Patil, and yes, this is my first year going into Hogwarts," Sindhura replied with a friendly smile. She liked the aimable and outgoing Lily. She wasn't even at the school yet and she was making friends!

"Then you're like Al, here! He's a first year too!"

"Psh...first years..." the tallest boy commented. The boy next to him was not far from his height, and Sindhura concluded that that was Albus, and the boy who had spoken was James.

"Oh, shut it James. You were a first year _last_ year. You aren't that much older than them," Lily shot back, defending her older brother and her new found friend. Albus just stood there quietly, looking practically frightened.

"Are you nervous?" Sindhura questioned. He nodded his head vigorously up and down, his black hair swishing all around, growing messier by the second. "Me too."

"Albus! There's no reason to be scared! I would be excited if I were you! You're lucky!" Lily babbled on, while James stood there with his arms crossed looking pouty. "What's wrong with you?" she asked him.

"Nothing. I just...I can't find someone," he whined.

"Ooooh! You're _girlfriend_...?" Lily teased.

"What? No!" James shouted at her. Sindhura just laughed along with Lily, and surprisingly Albus laughed too.

Oh! Who is...that?

An auburn-haired boy was approaching them, and Sindhura didnt recognize him...but...he was..._cute_.

"JAMES!" he yelled, tackling James to the floor.

"OOF! Get OFF!" James roared, but then his shouts quickly turned to laughter. He pushed the new boy off him and stood up, fixing his robes and his now messy hair. "Oh well, maybe the ladies will like my hair like this," he smiled a cocky smile. Then, an auburn-haired girl was walking towards them too! From the looks of it, Sindhura figured she was the boy's older sister.

"Hugo! Stop rough-housing! We're in a train station full of _people_. Be _considerate_ for once," she scorned as he rolled his eyes and laughed along with James, Al, Sindhura, and Lily at his nagging sister.

"Quit being like Mum, Rosie. It's annoying," the boy named Hugo remarked. He glanced at Sindhura and she immediately blushed. He hadn't noticed her before and he asked her, "Oh hey! What's your name?"

Now, she had answered this question before and was perfectly fine. But for some reason this answer came out funny.

"I'm...S-Sindhura. Sindhura Patil," she stuttered softly.

"Oh! Is one of the Patil twins your Mum?"

"Padma."

"Oh cool! Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"First year?"

"Yes."

"Lucky."

"What?"

"I'm not going for another year. And Lily here isn't going for another _two_ years," he explained.

"Oh...well, I can't wait until you come to Hogwarts." She realized what she had said and went frantic to try and fix it. "I mean, I'd love to hang out with you guys!" Her voice had gone pitchy and she had ran out of breath. She had attempted to make it sound like she was waiting for him _and_ Lily's arrival. Hugo cocked his head, raised his left eyebrow, and smiled at her.

Gosh, he was so darn cute when he made that face.

"Hugo, we better get going or mother and father will _KILL_ us!" Rose hissed. "Come _on_!"

"Well, I'll see ya around Sindy!" he called after her as Rose dragged him away by his forearm.

Ew. She hated that nickname.

But oh Merlin, she loved it when _he _called her it.

"Sindhura?" her mother said, snapping her out of her momentary trance.

"Yes Mum? Oh sorry! Coming! Bye Al! Bye James! Bye Lily!" and little Sindhura scurried away with her mother and couldn't get her mind off the boy she had just met.

_Hell...he won't be in Hogwarts for another year..._she thought to herself. _Oh well, I can wait._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww...that's a great story, Sindy. Especially coz I'm in it," Hugo said wrapping his arms around his fiancee and flashing his perfect, white teeth.

"Psh, of _course_ you liked it. It's all about someone in _love_ with you," Sindhura mocked playfully.

"Isn't everyone?" Sindhura laughed and shoved him. "Oh come on now, you know I'm only joking..." he rubbed her back and kissed her gently on her cheek. "I love you..." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Hugo," she replied kissing him on the lips.

"Happy birthday, my love."

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Haha, well I found out your favorite person in Harry Potter was Ron...so I made you fall in love with Hugo!**

**And just wait...there WILL be more...none of you don't know when though...**

**mwuhahahahahahahahahahahaha!**


End file.
